Us with Tails
by Demonslayer572
Summary: Naruto had always suffered. There was no one else. He was alone, and none of the villagers would even look at him. Until the day he saw that girl, who was glared at just as hatefully as he was. The years pass, and they stand above the hatred thrown at them. It was much easier with another at their side.


**A/N: Hello people! This is my second story; No I am not cancelling WWFO but I just had a driving need to write this, and now... well, here it is. to the new people in the Naruto fandom seeing this, welcome to you too! I hope you enjoy what I write. This story is if Yugito came to Konoha; I've seen several stories where Naruto ends up in Kumo for one reason or another, but there were no stories where Yugito ended up in Konoha. I'm hoping to right that with this :) I'm editing Yugito's age to be more close to Naruto's own; maybe a year older or the same, I'm unsure at the moment. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, this is still very early on in my (hopeful) writing career.**

The boy was walking through the village.

He was walking with a smile on his face, smiling so large and bright that his eyes were scrunched shut. This was for two reasons: To keep up the mask, and to make it so that he didn't see _their_ looks.

The villagers of Konoha looked at the smiling boy with hatred and disdain obvious in their eyes. They saw nothing more than a nuisance that didn't deserve to be around; the prankster, the loud-mouthed brat… The Demon. The few shinobi in the crowds didn't bother to pay attention to one of the first rules of the Shinobi, to look underneath what was obvious, and then underneath that. They simply looked at the one that was holding the monster that killed so many 8 years ago. They only saw the monster itself, not the boy that would have been smiling truthfully if not for it.

The boy didn't even know why the glared at him the way they did. He simply knew that they did, and that there was no one else that they looked at that way. He kept walking, occasionally opening his eyes with some effort to make sure he didn't run into a wall or anything. One of the times he opened his eyes, he saw something that confused him. There was a girl walking his way.

The villagers were looking at her the same way they looked at him.

He stopped walking for a moment, allowing the smile to fall as he looked more closely at her. She had blonde hair much like his own, if a darker shade, falling just below her shoulders with nothing holding it in place. She was looking down, and if he didn't know any better the boy would have thought that there was a personal rain cloud hanging above her head. She was wearing a white shirt with a small design of two blue flowers climbing from the waist up to slightly above her stomach where they wound together, and a pair of black pants with black shoes. Her eyes were pure black, as if the pupil had overridden her irises. Unlike him, she seemed to be dealing with the glares by simply looking down at the ground and trying to ignore the looks. He tried to think of what to do, and before he consciously decided anything, his feet took him up to her.

"Hi."

The simple sound of a human voice made her flinch away, before she took in what had been said. Hearing no ill intentions in the young voice, she turned over to the source to find a young boy looking at her. He was wearing a burnt orange shirt that looked a few sizes too large for him, and black shorts. She was confused as to why this boy was looking at her with a small grin on his face, unlike all of the others that looked at her with nothing beyond hatred and contempt. Her curiosity was peaked. "Um… Hi? Who are you?"

The boy was glad she had answered. He was even more glad that she hadn't answered with the same voice any of the villagers beyond his surrogate grandfather used. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

She was still curious as to his purpose behind talking to her. He didn't seem to have any ill intentions towards her- but she couldn't be too careful. This wouldn't be the first time someone had come up and acted nice before they hurt her once they found out her name. She wouldn't let her hopes raise too high. "Nii Yugito."

The boy looked at her, that same small grin on his face, and asked her, "Do you want to come play with me?"

She was thoroughly shocked. Another person wanted to actually play with her? No one else had ever let her. She had asked, and they hadn't let her, and now someone else was asking her? It was too much, she couldn't give up the chance. If he was serious, then this could mean that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She didn't realize his thoughts were much the same as her own.

A small, shy smile stretched across her face. "I'd like to do that very much."

The boy, now known to her as Naruto, took her hand and started leading her away from the small street they had been on.

Neither of them missed the fact that the glares directed their way were doubled at the small interaction between them. Neither of them cared.

They finally had a friend.


End file.
